Lilo's Learning
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: This story was inspired by the hentai comic 'Lilo's Lesson', which you should definitely check out. The story will follow Lilo as she learns about the side of things that people like me enjoy. (AKA, the smuttier side of things.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, before we begin this, allow me to explain a little something about my relationship with this particular fandom. Do to nostalgia, the movies and animated series for Lilo and Stitch is one of my favorite, to the point that I can even go back and re-watch it and not cringe.**

 **Despite that, and the admitted crush I had on Lilo when I was younger, I've only had two stories about this, one focusing on Nani and one with Lilo being a grown woman with a husband.**

 **I have a difficult time writing for loli characters. I'm aware that there's a difference between loli and kiddie-smut, especially when the author directly states the character's age, but let's face it, when you see a smut fic about characters like Lilo, Cream the rabbit, the Power-puff girls, etc, that's where your mind goes. It's just hard to separate the two things in your mind, and makes it even harder for me to write for it.**

 **But you know what? fuck it! I'm Sinful Nature! I can write for any niche! I was asked to write for The Green Thumb and I did, I was asked to write for Roshi's Harem and I did, I can write for Lilo to! She deserves the time and effort! For fuck's sake her name is loli with the words switched around!**

 **Anyway, as the summary mentioned, this is based off of the hentai comic Lilo's Lessons. I read it on Palcomix, go check it out it's great [oh hush I'm not sponsored, I wouldn't be so poor if I were]. Now, with the formality out of the way, let's begin!**

* * *

Lilo rushed upstairs. She was still in her hula uniform, she hadn't had time to change. She was usually always on time for the show, but today she had gotten side-tracked with Stitch when another of the experiments had shown up outside the school.

Lilo closed the door, got down to the floor, and moved one of the boards on the floor. She had to be quiet about it, moving them very slowly, and just a small crack so she could look down through it. Lilo lowered her head so she could look through the crack, and grinned, glad she hadn't actually missed much of the show. Nani and David were already undressed, but they hadn't really started going at it yet.

Lilo had discovered this about two weeks ago. She had stumbled upon the loose board by accident. She'd been upset about it at the time, as she had stubbed her toe on it and was worried that Nani would be upset about it when she found out about it. Then she heard soft moaning coming from the crack, and looked through it to see what was making it.

As it turned out, Nani and David had sex with shocking regularity, as they didn't know Lilo returned home so early. Once a day, every day, at more or less the same time every day. The way they did it changed each time, and they probably did it other times as well, but this time was all that mattered to Lilo, as it was the only time that she could watch them going at it. Lilo had told them that she would be going around town with Stitch for at least an hour every day looking for experiments. Given Lilo's proven tendency to stick rigidly to a routine, to an almost OCD quality, they had no reason not to believe it, and decided to use the time to their advantage and pleasure.

Lilo watched intently as Nani trailed kisses along David's body, getting lower until she reached David's large, stiff member. She kissed the tip and began licking along the length before taking it into her mouth, the sucking sounds so loud that Lilo could actually hear them. Lilo's fingers snaked down her body, pushing underneath her grass skirt and beginning to rub against her small slit gently.

Lilo bit her lip as she heard David moan from Nani taking so much of his cock so quickly. Her hands went to her balls, groping and massaging them gently as she deep-throated his hard rod. Lilo had wondered for quite awhile what it tasted like, but Nani seemed to love it from how she moaned as she took it to the back of her throat, not even stopped when she gagged slightly.

David grabbed her head, pushing it down when he came. Her cheeks puffed out as they filled with hot cum. She swallowed without hesitation, seeming to love it. Lilo pushed her fingers inside her pussy gently as Nani straddled David, rubbing her wet cunt against his rod to make sure he was fully hard again before she lifted up and began riding his cock hard.

Their moans mixed together, creating a symphony of bliss that got Lilo even wetter as she started fingering herself harder, gritting her teeth so she wouldn't make any noise. It seemed like quite a logical assumption to Lilo that if she could hear them so easily, they would probably be able to hear just as easily if she started moaning as well.

Lilo moved her free hand to her chest, rubbing her small, stiff nipple. Gently at first, but harder as she got into it more, watching Nani's hips bounce hard, pushing David's cock deeper into her pussy until he was entirely hilted inside her, making them both moan louder, David holding her hips and thrusting hard up into her to match her pace.

The beg began to shake from the force of their movements. It always did when they got into the full swing of things. It was shockingly durable, as Lilo had expected it to cave in the first time she saw it wobbling, but it never did. David leaned up, latching his lips around Nani's nipple and sucking it, making Nani moan louder and buck her hips harder as his other hand went over to her ass and squeezed it hard.

Lilo felt the pressure start to build up inside. She breathed deeper, preparing for it as she felt her climax get closer. Her fingers pumped in harder and faster for several moments until she reached the edge, lifting her head up from the floor as she let out as quiet a yelp of pleasure as she could as she came, a shudder going through her whole body.

Lilo panted gently, then looked back down. Even after she was done playing, Lilo still liked watching the two get off. It took them another ten minutes to cum, nearly simultaneously, screaming out in pleasure. Lilo grinned, closing the boards back up and laying back. She had been watching them for two weeks now, and touching herself was starting to be less intense for her. She knew she was going to need something more, and she was already getting all kinds of ideas...


	2. Chapter 2

**Like said previously, this whole story was based on the hentai comic 'Lilo's Lessons'. I think it shows more in this chapter than in any other, despite the rolls being reversed. Also, if you saw this story and were actually genuinely expecting Lilo to not fuck Stitch, then you clearly don't know much about me or my profile ^-^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Lilo returned home from school and started for upstairs to watch Nani and David like she always did. Unknown to Lilo, her show would not be there today, as Nani and David were both out, both stuck at work. She heard moaning as she went up the stairs, and with no reason to believe anything else, Lilo assumed that she had left the crack in the floorboards open the day before and Nani and David were already going at it. She very clearly remembered closing it up, but her mind took the shortcut and just decided she must be remembering it wrong.

Not wanting to miss the show, Lilo hurried up the rest of the stairs and entered her room, where she was met with quite possibly one of the last things she ever expected to return home and see. You see, after awhile, Lilo had gotten rather experimental, taking a few pictures of Nani and David's fun for when they were gone and she wanted some fun. She had also taken pictures of herself is several different poses, naked with her legs spread quite wide, a picture of her fingering herself, a picture of her spreading her ass cheeks with her hands, etc.

She had stashed the pictures under her bed for safe-keeping, deciding to take more of herself if she got any new ideas and more of David and Nani when they did something new. She had not planned for Stitch to find them. But there the furry blue alien was, sitting on Lilo's bed, staring at the pictures he had found, nervously rubbing his stiff rod. He clearly wasn't quite sure exactly what he was meant to do with it, and wasn't really stroking himself to any effectiveness.

For awhile, Lilo just stared, completely unsure of what to do. Then, seeing how desperate Stitch seemed to be, and seeing that Stitch was exclusively looking at the pictures of her, ignoring the ones of Nani and David, Lilo made up her mind. It was time to share what she had learned with her best friend and help him at the same time. This was going to be fun.

"Hey Stitch." Lilo said with a smile. "H-hi." Stitch said, squirming on the bed, most of his focus on trying to relieve the pressure that had built up in his cock. "Do you need any help with that?" Lilo asked innocently. Stitch nodded immediately, "L-Lilo know what to do?"

Lilo nodded, "I can help you fix it, and it'll be lots of fun to." Lilo began to undress, Stitch staring at her as she did, entranced by it even more than he was by the pictures of her. It was just so much better when she was actually naked in front of him. Lilo joined Stitch him on the bed, going over what she needed to do in her head. She wanted to get this right.

Lilo moved Stitch's hands aside, and gently gripped his member, and began moving her hand up and down his length slowly. Lilo didn't have much experience, she'd only seen David's cock before, but as far as she could tell, Stitch's rod was quite large. It was seven inches thick, and so thick that Lilo could barely get her fingers around it as she stroked it.

"Does this feel good Stitch?" Lilo asked hopefully. Stitch nodded, moaning. He gripped the bed, thrusting up reflexively at the feeling of Lilo jerking him faster. Lilo kept going, but wanted to try something else. "This'll feel even better~" She said with a grin, lowering her head and beginning to lick Stitch's length, going from the base to the tip slowly. Stitch moaned more at this, "F-feels great Lilo~"

Lilo grinned proudly, and wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking gently as her tongue rubbed against the fleshy appendage. She didn't really have any technique, but it made Stitch groan louder in pleasure, holding her head and instinctively thrusting up into her mouth. Lilo gagged slightly as he pushed his cock into her throat, but kept going, sucking harder as she began bobbing her head up and down like she had seen Nani do so many times.

Lilo bobbed her head more and more, picking up speed until she was taking all of his cock down to the base into her mouth and throat, sucking it hard. Stitch moaned louder and louder and his body tensed up as he got closer. Lilo felt his member starting to twitch and throb. She didn't know what it meant at first, and realized what it probably meant a moment before her mouth and throat filled with hot seed.

Lilo gagged and coughed as she tried to swallow it all. "Lilo..okay?" Stitch asked, panting slightly. His stiffness hadn't gone down much, so Lilo knew she would have to go further. Lilo nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. Wanna try more~?"

Stitch nodded, eager to see what else Lilo would show him. Lilo got on all fours in front of Stitch, "Okay Stitch, get behind me and lick right here." Lilo rubbed her pussy gently. Stitch nodded, moving closer and lowering her head, beginning to lick Lilo's small pussy. Lilo moaned, loving it immediately. 'How have I not been doing this the whole time?' She questioned herself.

Stitch kept going. His tongue was larger than the average human's, and send several waves of pleasure through Lilo's body as it pushed inside of her, making her legs wobble. "Is Lilo okay?" Stitch questioned, unsure why her body was shaking, "Yes! Please don't stop, it's amazing!" Lilo begged. Stitch immediately went back, pushing his tongue back inside her and moving it up and down fast.

Remembering another thing she had seen, Lilo reached back, "St-Stitch, push one of your f-fingers in this other h-hole here." She instructed, spreading her ass as best she could for him. Stitch reached up, jamming a finger into her ass hard. The roughness, on top of all the pleasure Lilo was already feeling, made Lilo cum harder than she had. She screamed out in pleasure, crying out Stitch's name. Stitch was surprised by the sweet tasting liquids that coated his face, and licked up as much of it as he could.

Lilo panted, but knew she couldn't stop now. Stitch was still harder. "O..okay Stitch, we'll try... one more thing." Lilo said, "Get on your knees and push your cock, uh, that hard things there, inside." Lilo had picked up the word, and many others, from Nani and David, but knew that Stitch probably wouldn't understand it off the top of his head.

Stitch nodded, holding onto Lilo's hips for leverage and lining up his tip to Lilo's slit. He pushed inside slowly, groaning loudly from how good Lilo's pussy felt around his dick. Lilo moaned just as loudly, unsure what happened when Stitch stopped pushing inside. Neither of them really understood the concept of Lilo having a hymen, it wasn't anything Lilo had seen. Unsure what else to do, Stitch jerked his hips harder, breaking through the barrier and pushing in deeper. Lilo screamed out in pain, shocked by how immediately it hurt and by how much it hurt.

She didn't want to tell Stitch to stop, and gripped the bed hard as Stitch pushed in deeper. After a few moments, the pain subsided, and more pleasure than Lilo had thought was possible to feel replaced it. Stitch began thrusting into Lilo at a steady, hard pace, the sound of his hips slapping against Lilo's drowned out by his and Lilo's moaning, which echoed throughout the house as they kept going, both moving their hips faster and faster as they went.

They kept going for another ten minutes before neither of them could last any longer, screaming out in bliss as they both came hard at almost the same second, Stitch's cum filling Lilo's pussy as her own cum flowed out.

The two collapsed in a hot, sweaty, happy heap, basking in the afterglow of their fun. Lilo knew that she and Stitch would need to get the bed cleaned off before Nani saw it, but she also knew that this would not be the last time that she and Stitch did this, not by a long shot, and she would need to find time for it as often as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Mertle was having a frustrating day. Life was so much easier when she could just hate Lilo for being weird and that was it. She didn't want to not hate her, because that meant she'd been wrong the entire time. She didn't want that. But the more she tried to ignore it, the more she kept noticing it, and it was getting harder not to do something about it.

Lilo had wanted to take a few new pictures of herself for Stitch to use while he was alone when Lilo was at school. She'd put on her hula uniform, but with nothing underneath, and gone to the bathroom to take a variety of photos of herself in different positions. She had gotten caught up with in, starting out with just posing as touching herself, then just actually touching herself and needing to get off.

When Lilo didn't show back up from changing into her outfit, it was Mertle who was sent to go get her. Mertle heard the moans, peeked through the door, and her jaw dropped at the sight of Lilo with her legs spread wide, her pussy just barely covered by the grass skirt as her fingers pumped hard, her expression a mix of pleasure and concentration as she tried desperately to get off.

Ordinarily, Mertle would have now had the greatest blackmail she had ever had in her life, but instead, she had an uncomfortable heat between her legs as she just kept watching, her legs rubbing together slightly as she did. A part of Mertle's brain just shut off and her lustful side took over, compelling her to just keep watching, hoping she actually finished.

To her disappointment, the teacher called to them both, and Lilo heard the call this time, stopping her activity and adjusting her outfit so it wouldn't look odd before heading out, leaving Mertle more unsatisfied than Lilo herself. Even then she might have been able to forget the situation, had she not found the pictures of Lilo posing in many different sexual ways a few moments later and spent ten minutes touching herself to them.

Mertle couldn't even really think about what she had been doing until she had finished, biting her lip as she came to the sight of a picture of Lilo pushing fingers into both holes and winking up at the camera. Mertle found herself staring at Lilo as she danced, and she couldn't find the desire to make fun of her anymore. All at once, the horrid realization hit her: she was attracted to Lilo.

And then she started to think Lilo knew and purposefully teasing her. She was quite a paranoid girl, but it was true that Lilo's dancing did get more... sensual, her hips swaying more, and she swore Lilo kept looking at her during the dancing. Mertle was in a constant state of needing to either hide her blushing face or wipe the fog off of her glasses.

Eventually, Mertle just admitted it to herself, and started peeping on Lilo changing. She doubted that Lilo would mind, she was constantly taking more sexy pictures of herself, a few of which Mertle took for her own personal use. Then, one day, Mertle decided to touch herself while watching Lilo do the same. It was a day when Lilo had held off on touching herself until class was over. Everyone who hadn't left would be leaving soon, and there was no one else who had any reason to be in the changing room, so it was a safe bet.

Lilo began rubbing her pussy, moaning softly and...looking directly at Mertle. Mertle didn't notice it at first, then realized Lilo was looking directly at her, grinning seductively as she fingered herself harder. 'Oh god, she does know.' Mertle thought, her own fingers freezing as she realized she had been caught. 'But..why isn't she stopping?'

Mertle got her answer a few moments later. "It's more fun if you're doing it with someone you know~" Lilo moaned as her fingers pumped into her pussy knuckle deep. "No one here but us~"

Mertle bit the inside of her cheek, having no idea what she should do. 'I can still back out of it, and I take the pictures I've got of her and start blackmailing her, things can go back to normal..' but even as she thought the words, Mertle knew she wasn't going to do that. Mertle stepped into the changing room with Lilo. Lilo smiled, seeming glad that she had accepted and, to Mertle's semi-disappointment, not at all smug about the victory. She could understand it if she were smug and full o herself over it.

"I've been wondering how long it would take you~" Lilo stopped touching herself, getting up and walking over to Mertle. Mertle nervously took a step back against the wall, Lilo cornering her there and, without hesitation, leaning forward and pressed her lips against Mertle's. Mertle didn't resist. She didn't want to. She felt Lilo's tongue brush against her lips, wanting entrance. After another few nervous moments, Mertle parted her lips and let Lilo take complete control of the kiss. Her hands began to roam over Mertle's body, squeezing and rubbing at anything she thought would make Mertle moan.

Mertle shuddered, groaning into the kiss as Lilo's touches sent sparks of pleasure through her body. She squirmed against Lilo, not wanting to have no control, but not wanting Lilo to stop. After several moments of Lilo's tongue exploring her mouth, the kiss broke as Lilo moved to Mertle's neck and began to kiss and suck on it. Mertle moaned, her hands beginning to follow what Lilo's were doing, going down to feel Lilo's rear. She moaned again when she felt and squeezed it, loving how soft it was against her hands.

Lilo lowered her head, kissing Mertle's nipples, and going even lower. She dropped onto her knees, grinning up at Mertle before her head disappeared under the ruffled up grass skirt. Mertle gripped the wall, whimpering as she felt Lilo's tongue against her exposed slit. "L-Lilo~" She moaned, shuddering as Lilo pushed her tongue inside Mertle's puss and began swirling around inside, searching for and attacking any especially sensitive spots.

Mertle was already soaked, and came after only two minutes. Lilo licked her lips, grinning up at Mertle, "Don't last long huh? Don't worry, I didn't at first either." She giggled, taking Mertle's hand and moving her onto her back. Lilo lifted one of Mertle's legs and lowered her pussy onto the other girl's beginning to grind their bodies together.

Both moaned, Mertle reflexively bucking her hips against Lilo as Lilo did the same back, the motion sending pleasure through them both. Mertle came first, not having had much stamina to begin with and already having gotten off once, then Mertle cried out as she came a third time a second before Lilo came as well, moaning loudly. Lilo leaned forward, kissing Mertle again. Mertle returned it more eagerly this time, their tongues dancing together for over a minute before they separated.

"That..was..amazing.." Mertle panted. Lilo nodded, "See? Things are way more fun when you're not making fun. By the way, if you'd wanted some of my pictures, all you had to do was ask~" Lilo winked, "Course, I'll probably be more fun if we just go back to my house~"

Mertle was highly unsure of everything that was happening. She didn't know when Lilo had gotten so sexual or what the cause had been, she didn't know when Lilo had noticed Mertle taking the pictures, nor did she know when Lilo had started being attracted to her as well, but there was one thing she at least thought. Mertle, it seemed, now had her first girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Stitch was going to be out with Angel for the day, almost certainly practicing he and Lilo's special little game with her, and Mertle was going to be busy at her house with chores. "Sorry, we've got family coming in." Mertle apologized, clearly not wanting to leave Lilo by herself. Lilo smiled, giving Mertle a hug and an affectionate kiss, which they held for several seconds, not even remotely caring if they were seen, "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. It's just one day, and it's the weekend, you might be able to spend the night~"

Mertle giggled, something Lilo found beautiful when it wasn't being used to mock her, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Mertle said. Lilo nodded, giving her a wink before heading home. Between Stitch and Mertle, Lilo hadn't actually needed to resort to her usual schedule of watching Nani and David in almost two weeks, having had the real thing to satisfy her and not needing to touch herself to be pleased. She presumed that they were still doing it regularly, and would provide her with a good show. She hoped so at least.

She returned home and headed up to her room. She opened up the crack in the floor and peered down into it. She was pleased to see Nani, undressed and sprawled out on her bed, but David was missing. Her sister was fingering herself desperately, something Lilo recognized quite immediately. She didn't know why, but she understood in only a few moments that David wouldn't be joining Nani today. Maybe he was caught up at work, maybe an experiment was attacking the beach, maybe something else. She doubted he and Nani had broken up, Nani likely wouldn't be trying to fuck herself if they had just broken up that day.

But, unfortunately for Nani, she couldn't quite get herself there. Much like how Lilo had been unable to just lay back and touch herself after spending so many times watching Nani and David doing it, Nani couldn't just fuck herself now. She needed something more if she was going to actually cum, and it just wasn't going to be her fingers.

For a few minutes, Lilo watched her sister squirming, admittedly taking some kind of thrill in how desperate Nani was getting and how she was constantly denied her climax no matter how hard or fast her fingers pumped into her pussy. Lilo could only enjoy it for so long though, and felt she needed to do something. Where this happening before her experiences with Stitch and Mertle, Lilo might have been willing to just let the situation go and not intervene. But now, with her experience and new boldness, Lilo had to at least try to help.

Lilo crept down the stairs towards Nani's room. The grunts and frustrated groans her so loud and constant that Nani didn't notice Lilo opening the door quietly. Lilo saw that Nani's eyes were shut tight in concentration, and she grinned mischievously, getting down on the floor and crawling over stealthily. Nani's legs were spread as wide as Lilo had ever seen them, save for when she and David got particularly adventurous in bed, or perhaps it was just Lilo being closer than she had ever been to her sister's exposed, sopping wet cunt.

Lilo licked her lips. She knew she would have to act fast if she was going to do this right. 'Okay.. one... two.. three!' Lilo moved forward fast, pushing Nani's hands away and plunging her tongue into Nani's pussy. She was pleased to find that her sister tasted as lovely as she had expected, not as sweet as Mertle's juices, but less bitter than Stitch's.

Nani cried out in a mix of sudden pleasure and surprise at its presence. "D-David? I th-thought you weren't g-gonna be here until l-late~" Nani moaned, bucking her hips against Lilo's hips. Lilo discovered another thrill in pleasing Nani while Nani didn't know it was her, getting even more intense of a rush than watching her and David without their knowledge. It only lasted a few moments, as Nani looked down as saw that it was Lilo. "L-Lilo?!"

Nani came a second after she saw who was eating her out. Lilo had gotten more and more experience using her fingers and tongue thanks to her time with Mertle. Nani panted from her climax, her face burning red in embarrassment a little shame at the sudden realization that she'd just covered her little sister's face in her cum. But Lilo didn't seem upset, and kept going, her own fingers pumping between her legs.

"St-stop!" Nani groaned. "Why?" Lilo questioned, rubbing her clit while she spoke, "You seem to like it, I think I've been getting better at this." She giggled, sucking on Nani's clit. Nani yelped, squirming more, "Th-this is wrong!"

"Why? You're horny, so am I." Lilo said. Her voice was quite determined. She plunged her tongue back into Nani's cunt, pinching her clit hard. Nani cried out, cumming harder than before. "And you seemed to enjoy it~" Lilo added, licking her lips. "You're welcome by the way. Now, would you mind returning the favor or am I gonna have to wait for Stitch to get home?"

Nani's brain was basically misfiring at the moment as she took all this info in. Lilo explained how she had watched her and David for so long, how she had started fooling around with Stitch, then with Mertle when they started dating. Nani was shocked, and wasn't sure how to take the information. She could see that Lilo didn't think what she was doing was wrong, and aside from the standard 'it isn't right' argument that she couldn't actually back up with any reason, Nani couldn't really argue with her.

Nani sighed, "Alright, fine. But only this once." She said, Lilo grinning excitedly as she got up on the bed with Nani, quickly removing her bottoms and panties, spreading her legs. "This is so wrong." Nani commented, Lilo shrugging, "If it does, then why doesn't it hurt anyone and feel so good~?" She questioned as Nani lowered her head and began licking her pussy, making her moan.

Lilo may have had a bit of practice and skill now, but Nani was grown and had had years of experience, a lot of it she wasn't willing to mention involving other women. Lilo screamed in pleasure, cumming in seconds and cumming again a minute later. Lilo laid back, panting. Nani watched for a moment, thinking, then stood up and walked over to the closet, taking out a box she had had hidden, "If you're going to be fooling around, you should at least do it right." Nani said, placing her box of 'toys' on the bed, "Time I taught you a few things."


	5. Chapter 5

Lilo woke early the next morning, having passed out early the night before. She had learned quite a lot about how to use quite a few different toys. She was excited to show Mertle and Stitch everything she had learned, and quickly got out of bed. She got dressed quickly, throwing on her usual dress, but with nothing underneath, they would have just gotten in the way anyway.

She crept her way downstairs, only realizing once she was halfway out of the house that the sun was barley up. Mertle would probably still be asleep, and Stitch definitely would. Lilo sighed in disappointment, her fun would have to wait a little while longer. Lilo was upset, as she had become more and more impatient as she learned more and more things, but she could wait a few hours, maybe get a little more sleep before the day started properly.

On her way back to the stairs, she saw the door to Nani's room was left wide open. She was confused by this at first, then saw that David had arrived late in the night. Perhaps not early enough to have had any fun with Nani the night before, but he was back, and Nani would probably be pleased. But now, seeing David asleep in bed, and more importantly, seeing the tent forming under the blanket from David's stiff morning wood, Lilo got curious. She grinned to herself, and walked into the room quietly, not wanting to wake David or Nani.

She walked over slowly, got down on her knees before the bed, much like she had the night before with Nani, and slowly removed the blanket. Seeing the tent in David's boxers, Lilo got even more excited. She reached over, hooking her fingers around the hem of David's boxers and pulling them down gently. Once they were pulled down, David's morning wood spring free, standing at attention, and Lilo's jaw dropped.

Lilo had seen David's cock before, but up close... it was just huge. Nine inches long almost thicker than Stitch's. David grumbled in his sleep, his rod practically throbbing with want from a mix of morning wood and his unfulfilled lust from the previous night. Lilo figured it couldn't be healthy to just leave him like this. Honestly she just needed any excuse she could get to go further, wanting it. She wrapped both hands around the base of his cock and began stroking it slowly.

David groaned quietly in his sleep. Lilo pumped her hands faster up and down his cock, going from base to tip and back again in quick succession. Wanting to try something she had seen Nani do, but had never done herself, Lilo lowered her head, gently licking along David's balls. David moaned, squirming in his sleep as Lilo took his balls in his mouth, only one really, as they were too big for her to take both, and began sucking, on it as she stroked his length.

David's breathing hitched as he squirmed and groaned, feeling the pleasure in his sleep. Lilo kept going for a few moments, only stopping when she felt David's pre-cum leaking over and dripping onto her head. Lilo stopped sucking his balls and rose her head, licking David's tip to clean off the pre-cum and taking it in her mouth, sucking it gently as she tried to take more of it in.

David slowly returned to consciousness as Lilo bobbed her head along his cock. He was no longer asleep, but wasn't quite awake either, his eyes not even opening. "Gnh...Nani..babe that feels great~" He moaned softly, still too asleep to really be aware of the situation. Lilo mentally grinned, sucking harder and bobbing her head more to start deep-throating him. Lilo, at most, could handle getting a little more than half of David's length in her mouth and throat, and began stroking what she couldn't get with her hands.

David moaned, thrusting up into Lilo's throat, making her gag slightly, but she didn't stop, wanting to make him cum. It took a few more minutes of effort, but then Lilo could feel his member twitching and throbbing as he got closer. David reached over with his hand, placing it on Lilo's head, assuming it was Nani's, as he came, firing a bigger load of hot cum than Lilo had ever taken down her throat.

Lilo had to resist the urge to cough and gag as she nearly choked on the cum. Delicious cum mind you, but still. After a few moments, Lilo realized that David's cock was still stiff. "Keep going baby.." David asked softly, "I'll return the favor after~"

Lilo grinned, climbing up onto the bed and straddling David, rubbing her pussy against David's cock, making him shudder as she lowered herself onto his rod. David groaned, Nani feeling much tighter around his cock than usual. It felt great. He could feel that she was having some trouble getting down to the base, usually Nani could take his whole thing no problem at all, so he decided to help her.

He reached over with both hands, gripping Lilo's hips. He thrust up hard as he yanked her down, forcibly pushing his cock several inches deeper into her all at once, making Lilo yelp in a mix of pain, pleasure, and surprise at the action. She squirmed on his cock, gripping the bed and beginning to bounce herself on David's cock, trying to get used to the size and take more.

"Already?" David asked when Lilo came seconds later, chuckling softly as he continued to thrust up into Lilo as she rode him harder and faster. Soon the sound and movement began to stir Nani from her sleep.

"You up honey?" She asked with a yawn. "Oh y-yeah~" David replied. Nani chuckled, taking this an an invitation to have a little morning fun. She decided she might as well, and reached over to grip his cock, only for her hand to find Lilo's soft ass.

For a brief second, Nani was still and quiet, her half asleep brain trying to work out what was happening. Then realization hit her and she sat bolt upright in bed. "Lilo?!" Nani questioned, though she was drowned out by David and Lilo's cried of pleasure as they both came, their cum mixing together where their hips met.

Nani couldn't believe it. She didn't know who she was angrier at. Though, as he started to wake more, David seemed rather confused to see Lilo there. 'Well,' Nani thought, reaching to the box of 'toys' she had left by the bed, 'guess I'll get to show Lilo my wooden paddle after all.'

* * *

 **Well, we've got a curious situation here, where the continuity of this chapter is split into two. Here I was with the chapter you just read already finished, and then I get a review with a better idea for the chapter than what I'd written. So naturally I had to write it, but I wanted to keep the chapter I already wrote, so I decided to put up both so you can decide which you like better. The chapter above was the chapter I wrote first, the chapter below is the chapter I wrote after getting a new idea from the reviews. So enjoy the bonus feature.**

* * *

Lilo woke with an uncomfortable feeling. She quickly realized why as she woke up more and realized the state she was in. She was in Nani's bed, though she could have sworn she had gone to sleep in her own bed. She was naked, which was normal these days, but her hands were tied behind her back, her ankles were bound together, and there was a sort of ball gag in her mouth.

This was definitely not what she had been expecting to wake up to. Looking up, she saw Nani and David both on the bed with her, grinning mischievously at her. Nani was completely naked, and David had on nothing but a pair of boxers that already had a large tent in them.

Lilo tried to question what was going on, but with the gag in her mouth, her questions came out a muffled nonsense. Nani grinned at this, "I told David how you've been spying on the both of us. We talked about it, and we aren't angry, but you do need to be punished so you learn not to spy on people~" She said, David nodding in agreement.

Lilo gulped nervously, though Nani said, "Don't worry Lilo, it'll be fun for us at least." She pulled Lilo over so she was laying over her lap, her ass up in the air. Nani raised her hand and brought it down hard on Lilo's exposed rump, making Lilo yelp against the ball and jump as a sharp pain went through her from where Nani's hand connected with her ass.

Nani repeated the motion, smacking Lilo's ass again, then again and again, showing no signs of stopping. Tears started to well up in Lilo's eyes at some point, but to her surprise, she actually started to enjoy the spanking at some point, pleasure starting to accompany the pain as Nani smacked her ass, turning it a bright red.

Lilo started to get wetter and wetter as Nani spanked her, both from the pleasure of it, and from the sight of David nearby, rubbing his stiffness through his boxers as he watched them. Lilo started to feel herself getting close from Nani spanking her, but to her dismay, Nani soon stopped.

Lilo whimpered, wiggling her rump to try and get Nani to continue. She tried desperately to ask for more, and she got the feeling that Nani understood what she was asking even without hearing her, and even still Nani didn't continue. "If you want more, tell us if you've learned your lesson." Nani said, removing the gag.

"I-I've learned my lesson!" Lilo insisted. "Have you? Will you be a good girl now? No more spying on us?" Nani questioned. Lilo nodded, "I'll be good, I won't spy on you anymore, I promise!" Nani smiled, teasingly rubbing Lilo's reddened ass, "Good girl, now what do you want me to do~?"

"Smack my ass harder!" Lilo shouted desperately, crying out in pleasure as Nani obliged, bringing her hand down on Lilo's ass again. Lilo was so busy moaning and raising her hips up higher to get Nani to spank her harder to notice that David was removing his boxers until his stiff member nearly hit her in the face.

Lilo had seen it before of course, but actually seeing the size of David's cock up close was much more exciting. Stitch's may have been bigger in comparison to his body, but David's was still bigger by at least three inches, and nearly as thick. "Show us you back be a good girl for us Lilo~" David said, pushing her head down onto his cock.

Lilo opened her mouth excitedly, taking David's tip in her mouth and sucking it gently as Nani continued to spank her. David moaned as Lilo's lips sealed around his tip before working down to take more of his cock into her warm mouth.

Lilo moaned around David's cock, bobbing her head up and down as she got close to her peak, getting even closer when Nani went from spanking her to fingering her pussy hard and fast, making her buck her hips against her hand. Lilo came when Nani pinched her clit, her groan of pleasure muffled by David's cock as she soaked Nani's fingers with her juices.

Nani licked her fingers clean, rubbing Lilo's bright red rump, finding that she could feel the heat coming off of her sore cheeks from where she had been spanked. Lilo moaned at this, bobbing her head faster up and down David's cock shaft and actually managing to start deep-throating him, taking nearly his entire length into her throat as she sucked hard.

David groaned, pushing Lilo's head down as he got close. Lilo gagged as David's entire cock was pushed in to the back of her throat as he came, pumping several thick spurts of hot cum inside, forcing her to swallow it all.

Lilo coughed as Nani lifted her up, repositioning her so she was on her knees, laying forward on her stomach. David got behind her, lining his still hard cock up to Lilo's wet pussy as Nani spread her legs, pushing Lilo's face against her slit.

Lilo pushed her tongue into Nani's pussy, moving it fast inside of her, making Nani moan and hold her sister's head in place. David pushed forward, slowly pushing his cock into Lilo's small, tight pussy. Lilo groaned, moving her tongue faster and deeper inside of Nani's pussy, lapping up her sweet tasting juices.

Nani bucked her hips against Lilo's face as Lilo moved hers in rhythm with David's thrusting to help him push his hard dick deeper into her. Lilo started to get overwhelmed by the size after David had pushed a little more than half his cock inside of her, and David was moaning and grunting from the tightness as he struggled to keep thrusting into her.

Lilo came a few minutes later, her whole body tensing up as her pussy clenched like a vice grip around David's cock. Her climax was extended by several more moments as David continued to thrust into her pussy, going harder to compensate for the extra tightness.

Nani came next, her back arching as she soaked Lilo's face with her juices. Lilo quickly started trying to lick as much of it off of her face as she could, loving the taste of it. It wasn't as good as Mertle's, as least to Lilo, but still good.

David came last, groaning loudly as he thrust all but an inch inside of Lilo's wet cunt as he released a large load of cum into her. The feeling of David cumming into her caused Lilo to cry out in pleasure, reaching a second climax herself before collapsing on the bed.

Lilo was already spent, and the day had just started. Lilo could hear David and Nani still going at it, but as Lilo drifted off back to sleep, having started to enjoy the feeling of the rope keeping her arms and legs tied together, all she could think about was what she would be doing with Mertle next chance she got.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilo was glad to be seeing Mertle again. She had only recently been ungrounded for spying on Nani and David. She was going to have been grounded for two weeks, but she managed to talk them down to just one. Well, not so much talk as lick, suck, and ride, but it still counted as far as Lilo understood.

Lilo and Mertle had fun at the beach together for awhile, but they were really just testing their will power. With them both wearing their swimsuits, and neither of them having gotten to touch each other in more than a week now, it was just a matter of time until one of them couldn't take it anymore and needed to take the other. Lilo wasn't playing fair either, constantly grabbing Mertle's ass, rubbing her legs sensually, and stretching in such a way that it almost qualified as a strip show for Mertle.

After about an hour, Mertle caved, grabbing Lilo and whispering into her ear, "Now." Lilo grinned, giving her a teasing look, "Now what~?" She questioned with a mock innocent look. Mertle pouted, "You win. Please Lilo, now~" She practically pleaded. Lilo smiled, satisfied with this, and took Mertle's hand, leading her off from the beach to one of the little spots she had found during her adventures hunting for the other experiments.

It was an empty, quiet little spot close enough to the beach that they could get there on foot, but not a place anyone would have thought to go to unless they found it by accident, as the plants formed a natural barrier that hid it from view. "Me and Stitch found this place a while ago. Isn't it nice?" Lilo asked, showing Mertle around the small hidden spot. The grass was green and soft enough to lay down on like a bed.

"This place is really pretty." Mertle said with a smile, turning to Lilo, who immediately pulled her into a kiss, pushing her tongue into Mertle's mouth. Mertle moaned softly, her tongue moving to meet Lilo's as she began moving her hands over Lilo's body, undoing the top of her swimsuit and removing it as Lilo did the same to her. After a few minutes of making out, they broke the kiss to remove their bottoms as well.

"I brought something special to try this time." Lilo said, pointing to the bag she had left in the hidden spot prior, knowing she would be bringing Mertle there. Mertle looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?" She asked, Lilo giving her an impish grin as she went over to the bag and took out the toy, "This is going to be a lot of fun~"She purred.

Lilo held out the toy, a twelve inch long double ended dildo. Nani had explained to her how she should use it, and Lilo loved the idea. Mertle blushed at the sight of it, "W-what are we gonna do with that?" She asked nervously. "Lay down on your back." Lilo instructed, Mertle nodding and slowly lowering herself onto her back. Lilo went over, moving Mertle's legs open and lining the tip of the toy up to Mertle's pussy.

Lilo rubbed the tip along Mertle's slit a few times, watching her get wetter and wetter until she was ready to take the toy. Lilo began to push the toy inside slowly, watching her pussy get pushed open as the toy went in. Mertle groaned, gripping the grass and squirming as Lilo pushed the toy in. Lilo reached a barrier, and this time knew what it was. "Mertle, this is gonna hurt for a second, but it'll feel great afterwards, okay?"

Mertle nodded, "O-okay." Lilo gripped the toy with both hands and pushed in passed the wall hard, breaking through it roughly. Mertle cried out in pain, her body tensing up and freezing. Lilo held the dildo still, letting the pain die down. She didn't want to admit having enjoyed something that caused Mertle pain, but she got an intense thrill from being the one to break her in. A few moments later, Mertle nodded to Lilo to tell her to keep going. Lilo began pumping the toy in and out of Mertle's small, tight pussy, watching it get stretched out by the toy.

Mertle's pained panting was replaced with pleasured moaning in only a few seconds. She began moving her hips against the toy, wanting it deeper, it was so good. Lilo grinned at the sound of Mertle moaning, pumping the toy into her with one hand and rubbing her own pussy with her free hand. She kept going for several seconds, stopping just before they would have both cum.

Mertle whimpered at the denial of her climax. Lilo giggled at the sound, squirming as well at her own denied orgasm. She moved over, lining the opposite end of the dildo up to her pussy and thrusting her hips hard down against the toy and Mertle as well. They both screamed out, the toy being pushed deeply into both of them and causing them to cum simultaneously.

They paused for a moment, panting, then immediately went back at it, both bucking their hips together, desperate for more pleasure. Lilo leaned forward, catching Mertle in another kiss. The two made out passionately as their hips slapped together faster and harder.

"Lilo start without us?"

Lilo couldn't stop, wanting to get off too much to stop. Mertle wanted it as well, but looked over, confused at the presence of Stitch and Angel. The two entered the little secret spot, grinning as they watched. Mertle realized that Lilo had a long, fun day planned out for them both.

* * *

 **Before you ask, yes, this continues next chapter. Side note: I honestly have zero idea where I got the idea to make Mertle Lilo's girlfriend. It was just one of those ideas that popped into my head and refused to leave until put into action. I guess I'm more into the tsundere thing than I though XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Lilo kept pumping her hips, causing the toy to fuck both her and Mertle harder and faster for several moments, causing them both to scream out in pleasure and slump back, panting as they began trying to recover from the climax. Lilo caught her breath first, sitting up and looking over at Stitch and Lilo with a slightly embarrassed smile, "Heh, sorry guys, me and Mertle were a little heated up, couldn't wait any longer."

Stitch and Angel giggled at this, "It okay Lilo." Stitch assured her. "Me and Angel late because we had some fun to." Angel blushed slightly at this, nodding. Lilo smiled, glad that the two were still having fun together. Lilo had told Stitch to show Angel what she had shown him shortly after they found her, and it seemed to have worked to great effect. In fact, Angel had come up with a few new ideas for them all to try, her mind being naturally geared towards more deviant thoughts it seemed. And here it had a proper, non-evil use.

Lilo turned back to Mertle, "I hope you don't mind, I thought we could have a little more fun together than we could just by ourselves, so I invited them over to join us. Is that okay?" She asked, knowing that Mertle had a bit of bad track-record with the experiments, even when they weren't directly trying to kill her. Mertle bit her lip, seeming a bit nervous about the whole endeavor, but nodded, "Gotta try it at least once right?" Mertle replied with a smile. She wanted to make Lilo happy, even if it meant this. And besides, it isn't as though she had any reason to believe that it _wouldn't_ be fun.

Stitch and Angel walked over to Lilo and Mertle, Stitch pulling Lilo into a kiss, Angel lowering her head and beginning to suck on her nipple gently as her fingers lowered to play with her clit. Mertle moaned, surprised by how quickly Angel went for it, as well as by how good her hands and mouth felt. So soft and warm...

Lilo moved Stitch into a sitting position, straddling him and grinding down against him until she could feel his hardened member rubbing back against her. She lifted herself up to let Stitch's member line up to her pussy before lowering herself again to take him inside, moaning as she began to ride Stitch's stiff member. She locked her legs around his waist and began moving her hips back and forth to push him deeper.

Angel was pumping three fingers into Mertle, knuckle deep. It hadn't taken her long to go from gentle teasing to rough pleasure, and Mertle was perfectly fine with that, wanting more. She groaned when Angel stopped, wondering why everyone seemed to enjoy not letting her cum, only to get more excited when Angel laid on top of her, her pussy in front of her face and her own face above Mertle's. Mertle plunged her tongue into Angel's wet pussy, Angel doing the same to Mertle, both moaning as they began to lick each other.

Stitch held Lilo's hips as he rode her, thrusting up gently into her to help Lilo take him deeper. Within a few moments he was hilting himself inside her with each thrust, and Lilo was moaning loudly in pleasure, her hips bouncing hard on his cock. Angel and Mertle's moans were quieter, muffled by each other's pussies as they ate each other out eagerly.

Between the four, it was Mertle who reached her limit first, groaning into Angel's slit as she came, soaking the pink alien's face. Stitch was next, moaning loudly as he released a load of hot cum into Lilo's pussy, causing her to cum next. Angel came last, hitting her peak when Mertle moved her head over to suck on her clit.

The four rested for a few seconds before switching up, Lilo beginning to make out with Angel as they fell to the ground, groping each other heatedly as Stitch began to kiss Mertle's neck his rod rubbing between her legs as he leaned her back against one of the trees. Lilo reached over to the grab the two sided toy she'd used with Mertle and rubbed it against Angel, who grinned, flipping them over so she was on top as she lined the toy up to both of their pussies before thrusting her hips forward hard.

Lilo's moan as Angel pushed the toy into her came just a few seconds off from Mertle's moan as Stitch thrust into her pussy, squeezing her ass gently as he began pumping into her gently. Angel moaned, pumping her hips to push the toy deeper into them both as she leaned over to tease Lilo's nipples like she had Mertle's. Mertle's moans got louder at the feeling of Stitch's cock pushing deeper and deeper into her. It felt so much better than the toy, even if she would still prefer it be Lilo pleasing her.

Stitch lifted Mertle up against the tree. Mertle's legs immediately locked around his waist as Stitch used the new angle and leverage to thrust harder and deeper into Mertle, grunting as he hilting himself inside her, cumming almost in unison with her, as his climax came from how tight her pussy got around his cock when she came. Lilo and Angel came together as well, as they toy was hilted inside both of them, Angel moving her hips in circles to make the toy stir their inside together until they both screamed out in pleasure.

They all had enough energy for perhaps one more round. They returned to their original lovers, Lilo kissing Mertle before Mertle got down on her knees in front of her, Angel doing the same in front of Stitch. Lilo lined up the toy to Mertle's pussy again, Stitch lining up to Angel's. Lilo and Stitch shared a smirk before thrusting into their lovers at the same moment, all four moaning at once.

Angel leaned forward, beginning to make out with Mertle as they were both fucked against each other. Mertle moaned into the kiss, returning it as she let Angel's tongue explore and control her mouth. Mertle didn't remember much more passed that, having perhaps blacked out at some point after or even during the fun. Regardless, she couldn't remember a time when she had felt more completely satisfied.


	8. Chapter 8

You were out of your skulls if you thought Lilo wasn't going to be joining some of the other experiments for fun in this story. There's only going to be one more chapter before the finale, so tell me, which experiment do you Lilo is going to have fun with next? I'm curious to see how people's minds work, even if the answer is rather obvious from an objective standpoint.

* * *

Lilo was up quite early in the morning on Saturday morning, which was very difficult for her after all the fun she and some of the others had had the night before. She had almost been up all night, and had actually planned on staying up as long as possible for more fun, but she had blacked out sometime around three o' clock in the morning, right around the time Stitch had decided to try anal with her.

But Lilo didn't mind. She had an important task to do. Once a week, every week, Lilo took it upon herself to go around the island and make sure that all the experiments were doing well and having a good time in their respective little worlds. If they were having a problem, Lilo would do her best to help fix it or help them fix it themselves if she couldn't do it herself. She found some enjoyment in helping them all out.

She had a lot to check up on, so her day started before the sun was even up, and a few hours later, there was only one experiment left to check on. Lilo knew that Sparky sometimes got lonely up there in the light house all day, so she would be sure to just visit and keep him company from time to time. Passed that, he never really needed anything else, his personality making it hard for anything other than loneliness to cause a problem for him.

Today though, something was different. Lilo was confused for only a second when she entered the bottom of the light house and heard the grunts and groans coming from up top. She recognized it within a few seconds, being very familiar with the sound and sounds like it by this point. Lilo grinned impishly, and began walking slowly and quietly up the stairs so Sparky wouldn't hear her.

When she reached the top, she lifted the hatch as carefully as she could and looked through, her suspicions confirmed almost instantly when she saw Sparky. He had his antennae hooked up to the light, as always, but wasn't currently letting off any energy, as the sun was up now and there was no need to. No, Sparky was currently busy with another matter. He was sitting on the floor, his legs spread, both of his hands pumping along his length fast as he tried desperately to get off, likely knowing that Lilo would be there any second to check on him and not wanting her to see his arousal.

Lilo bit her lip, getting wet at the thought that maybe his knowing she would be coming was the cause of him being hard in the first place. Lilo couldn't help but get excited at the prospect. Sparky's cock was thinner than Stitch's, but just as long, perhaps an inch or two longer. Lilo debated waiting until he was done, not wanting to embarrass him at all, but knew that she could help him so much more than that.

"Hey Sparky~" Lilo called, lifting the hatch all the way and stepping into the room. Sparky gasped, immediately crossing his legs and covering his member with his hands, seemingly ashamed. "No, no, it's okay, you don't have to hide from me." Lilo said, "In fact, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me helping you take care of that~"

Sparky looked genuinely shocked by this, a thought that made Lilo giggle as she began stripping down for him. Some days she wondered why she even got dressed at all. Sparky's cock twitched at the sight, and his jaw dropped as he saw Lilo fully naked, grinning seductively at her. She walked over, getting down on her knees and licking gently long Sparky's cock.

Sparky moaned, shuddering. He was already close from jerking off, and the feeling of Lilo's skilled mouth gently wrapping around his cock pushed him over the edge almost instantly. He came with a grunt, accidentally sending a jolt of electricity into her throat through his cock. Lilo gagged, her body jerking back from the sudden shock.

Sparky whimpered, afraid he had hurt her. Oddly enough, Lilo didn't seem upset, if anything, she was grinning. "That didn't feel bad~" She told him, "It's okay Sparky, I want to help you, I want you to let loose for awhile~"

Sparky looked at Lilo in awe. He reached out hesitantly, his paws letting off small sparks of energy as he reached over, pinching Lilo's nipple and sending a jolt through it. Lilo yelped, moaning, rubbing her legs together, the shock getting her hornier. "Q-quit teasing~" Lilo moaned. Sparky was drooling. He tackled her down, sinking his cock into her pussy and biting down hard on her neck.

Lilo yelped in surprise and slight pain, yelping louder as Sparky began shocking her, letting out jolts directly into her pussy by shocking her through his cock. It hurt, but it felt amazing. Lilo couldn't explain it, but she didn't want Sparky to stop, she wanted more. Sparky was eager to provide, sending more electricity into Lilo as he thrust deeper into her, pressing his antennae against Lilo's nipples and shocking them harder.

Lilo moaned, cried out, and twitched in pleasure at every jolt, getting tighter around his cock with each movement. Sparky came again within a few minutes, releasing deep inside of Lilo's pussy. He panted as he pulled out, then immediately penetrated her ass just as hard, sending a powerful shock into her ass, making her scream out and cum again.

Sparky kept going. He seemed to be able to keep going as long as he wanted. Lilo knew she would need a break eventually, but she was more than happy to keep going as long as she could.


	9. Chapter 9

Lilo was going on her rounds like normal. She found that they were a bit trickier now, as she had to avoid getting caught up in a fuck session with every third experiment. It hadn't taken long for the others to hear about the fun she had with Stitch and Sparky, and pretty soon they all knew about it and most of them were expecting to receive similar treatment, a rather frightening prospect when Kixx and Heat were trying to fuck her. On the bright side, she finally had situations in which she wouldn't spread her legs. She'd found her limit, 'Go me.' She thought to herself as she made her rounds.

There were many experiments she knew wouldn't jump her, and others that thankfully couldn't even if they wanted to. It upset her though when an experiment got upset at her. Sprout, for example, never even looked at her. He just plain didn't like Lilo, as she couldn't find any 'one true purpose' for him aside from being an over-sized house-plant/tourist attraction. He didn't want to be a plant. He wanted to spread, grow, explore, he wanted to do what he was created to do. Not every life form was made with the knowledge of what exactly they were meant to do. Sprout was, but couldn't carry out his purpose from inside the giant plant pot that he had been stuffed into.

Whenever Lilo came by to check on him, he never paid her any attention. Whenever she tried to get her attention, he would just ignore her and look away until she gave up and went away. Lilo found this quite disheartening, as she wasn't very happy with what had happened to Sprout either, but it was the best she could do for him. He was too dangerous, too uncontrollable. Even if she could find a purpose for him outside the giant plant pot, she couldn't trust that he wouldn't just immediately start spreading his destructive roots again the second he was free to reach the ground again, even if just on instinct.

Today, Lilo was just particularly upset. She had spent a hours longer checking in on all the experiences because of her new obligation to fuck all of them. She did her best to avoid it as best as she could, but she when she couldn't contrive a reason to get out of the situation, she usually just ended up letting the experiment fool around with her for awhile, as not doing so made her feel guilty for reasons she couldn't quite explain.

But never the less, Lilo was now checking in on Sprout, and seeing his upset expression, unchanged from the last hundred times she'd seen it, she just felt worse. "I'm sorry you're stuck here." Lilo called up to him. She had tried apologizing to him before, but it had never worked before, and indeed didn't work now. The large plant monster just kept staring off into the distance, waiting for her to leave.

But this time Lilo didn't just give up and leave after a few minutes like usual. She just kept talking to him, just telling him about things. She explained to him again why he couldn't leave his pot, why he was too dangerous, why she wanted him to be happy, wanted to make him as happy as she could while he was still trapped up there. And like he always did, Sprout just ignored her.

Lilo glared up at him. No, not this time. She would make him listen. She started climbing up the tower his pot was balanced on. In retrospect, this was not her best idea, but she was frustrated and tired and she wanted to help, even if it was by force. She reached the top, and if he would face her, she would be face to face with Sprout. She started talking to him again, trying to get him to understand.

Sprout ignored most of it, but he did take away that Lilo was desperate to help. He grinned at this. If she wanted to help him, he'd take her up on that offer. For the first time, he actually turned around to face her. This surprised her, but she smiled. "Thank you. What can I do?" Lilo asked.

Her answer came in the form of several vines snaking over to her, pulling off her dress quick forcefully and doing the same to her underwear. Lilo yelped in surprise, blushing lightly. She wasn't sure why Sprout would possibly want to see her naked, but she supposed if there was any experiment who deserved special attention, it was Sprout.

Lilo took a deep breath, "Okay, do your worst." She said, telling him that she accepted whatever he wanted to do to her. He was surprised by this, having been planning to keep going against her will when she disagreed, but this..this was unexpected. We went forward anyway, his vines wrapping around her legs and lifting her up, bringing her closer to his face where he dragged his large, slimy tongue across her body.

Lilo shuddered at this, groaning softly as his tongue lingered between her legs, rubbing against her pussy, enjoying the taste. He moved her back away, several other vines approaching her. Lilo gulped, starting to wonder if she had made a terrible mistake. Sprout took no care to be gentle, ramming in several vines into her pussy all at once, spreading it wider than usual as they all struggled to push in deeper, making Sprout moan and Lilo cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain, leaving her mouth wide open for more vines to thrust in and fill it, pushing into her throat as well.

Lilo gagged as this, squirming against the vines. Her legs were held apart in a splits form, her arms tied behind her back as the vines probed into her, another ground ramming into her ass just as hard as the others. Lilo gagged more and whimpered, squirming uselessly. Sprout could feel through his vines, each one its own pleasure point. He took the most pleasure though, in watching how desperately she struggled against it, especially knowing that she had asked for it. Perhaps, he thought, he should have offered to forgive her sooner.

Sprout forced his vines deeper, hitting the back of her throat and bottoming out in her ass and pussy. Lilo felt like the vines were trying to tie together inside her body and pull her apart. She came violently, but it was more just sudden intensity than it was an rush of pleasure. Sprout came shortly after, each vine releasing an excessively thick liquid, filling her on all three ends, her stomach being puffed out by the sheer amount of it she took, making her look a few months pregnant. Sprout placed her down, as she had passed out moments after he came inside her. He would wait until she woke, and then they'd play again..

* * *

 **Told you it was kind of obvious. It was either gonna be this or Kixx, and Kixx got a mention. Next chapter is the finale of this story. I know with stories like this finales usually entail a massive orgy containing all the characters present within the story, but I have another idea, one I think you'll quite enjoy~ trust me?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh yeah, we're focusing on the cross-overs. For those of you who didn't know, Lilo and Stitch was a little cross-over happy back in the day, doing them with Recess, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, and of all things, American Dragon Jake Long, so we'll be doing these rapid fire. Even less plot than usual, all focus re-routed towards the smut. Full speed ahead, let the finale begin!**

* * *

Lilo and Spinelli stumbled into the empty room. They only had a little while longer for Spinelli and her friends had to leave for home, so they would need to make this fast. Lilo loved how dominant Spinelli was getting, she was taking complete control, holding Lilo against the wall as her tongue controlled their kiss. Spinelli's hands explored Lilo's body, roaming under her dress to feel her smooth skin.

Lilo moaned as Spinelli found and began pinching and pulling her nipples. She seemed to take some kind of joy from watching Lilo squirm and moan. She lifted Lilo up higher, her head vanishing underneath Lilo's dress as she began eating her out without warning, making Lilo cry out in surprise and pleasure.

Spinelli's tongue was remarkably skilled, almost as much as Nani's making Lilo wonder where Spinelli had gotten so much practice. The tomboy forced her tongue deeper, twisting it inside as she pushed it as deeply into her as she could, making Lilo moan louder as she gripped her head, bucking against Spinelli's face as she got closer, "I-I'm g-gonna cum already!" She cried out moments before reaching her limit and cumming.

Spinelli licked her lips, lowering Lilo to the ground and hiking up her own skirt, showing that she didn't have anything underneath it, "Mind returning the favor~?" Lilo grinned, more than eager to. She got onto her knees, moving her face between Spinelli's legs and dragging her tongue across her pussy several times before pushing into her wet pussy, moving her tongue in circles inside as she tasted her juices.

Spinelli moaned, holding her head in place as she ground her pussy against it, trying to get Lilo's tongue deeper into her. lilo forced her tongue in more, searching for any especially sensitive spots. She found one that made Spinelli tense up immediately, and focused all her attention on it, making her cum a few moments later. Spinelli soaked Lilo's face as she came, panting slightly as she moved back, reaching into the bag she'd brought with her on the trip, pulling out the strap-on she'd brought with her. "I was planning on getting a ton of fun here before we left, but at least I got to have a little fun with you~" Spinelli said, undressing and putting on the toy.

Lilo undressed as well, getting on her fours and spreading her pussy for her, "I hope I'll be enough~" Spinelli grinned, getting on her knees behind Lilo and thrusting into her cunt, making Lilo groan. She wasn't sure why Spinelli would prefer that toy to a double ended one, but she seemed to take more enjoyment in making Lilo cum, so she figured she would take as much as she could.

Lilo moved her hips hard, managing to hilt the nine inch shaft of it inside of her in only a few minutes. Spinelli grunted and moaned as she hilted her toy into Lilo with every thrust, making her cum twice before pulling out. Lilo was laying down tiredly, thinking they were done. Spinelli smirked, sinking her toy cock into Lilo's ass hard, making her cry out.

They were just getting started.

* * *

Penny felt her face burning nervously as Lilo and Mertle undressed in front of her. Her legs rubbed together heatedly as they started making out, and she wasn't sure what to do. She had already agreed to join them for their fun, but she was very inexperienced with this, and wasn't sure what she should do. She supposed she should start with undressing, and began slowly removing her clothes.

Her face started heating up again when she was naked and saw the looks Lilo and Mertle were giving her, like they were going to jump at any moment. They sauntered over to her. They knew she didn't know what to do, so they'd make it easy for her. They both wrapped their lips around one of her nipples, sucking it gently and teasing it with their tongues. Penny moaned at this, moaning more as Lilo and Mertle moved their hands down, each pushing two fingers into Penny's tight pussy.

Penny squirmed and moaned, reflexively bucking her hips against their fingers and holding their heads against her chest with her hands. The pleasure quickly overwhelmed her, filling the dark skinned girl's body and pushing her into her climax, making her cry out in pleasure. She'd never cum before, not from anything but her own fingers at least. It was so much more intense for it to be caused by someone else.

Lilo and Mertle licked Penny's juices off of their fingers, then laid down on the ground next to each other, spreading their legs and displaying their pussies for Penny, "All you have to do is push your tongue inside and move it around." Lilo said, "And push your fingers inside whoever you aren't licking." Mertle added. Penny nodded slowly, "Okay..sounds simple enough.." She said, walking over to them and getting down to be level with them.

She pushed her face close to Lilo's pussy and pushed her tongue inside, moving it in circles slowly. Lilo moaned softly, Mertle moaning as well as Penny reached over, pushing two fingers into her wet pussy. Both girls bucked their hips, encouraging Penny to keep going, getting or confident and eager to keep going, moving her tongue and fingers faster inside the other two girls.

"O-oh yeah~ r-right there P-Penny, you're d-doing great~!" Lilo moaned when Penny found her sweet spot, turning her head to make out with Mertle, who was getting four fingers from Penny now. Lilo came first a minute later, Mertle cumming as well a few seconds afterward. Both panted for a few moments, but they weren't done.

"Lay down on your side like this." Lilo instructed, showing her what to do. Penny laid down, her face between Mertle's legs, Mertle's between Lilo's, and Lilo's between Penny's. On Lilo's cue, all three girls began eating each other out, moaning into each other as they formed a daisy chain together. As they went on, they started finding each other's sweet spots getting more vigorous and heated as they went, making each other cum before switching it up who was where and forming the chain again to keep going.

Lilo and Mertle were getting some kind of thrill from corrupting Penny with pleasure, and they were eager to show her even more.

* * *

Kim Possible was never one to back down from a challenge. And this girl and her little blue creature were certainly a challenge alright. She wasn't sure she would be able to outlast the both of them, but she was eager to give it a try. Kim undressed, moaning as she felt the two of them licking at her pussy almost immediately. "E-eager huh?" Kim commented.

Lilo grinned up at her, "How could we not be~?" Kim blushed lightly, smiling back at her and moaning as Lilo pushed her tongue inside of her pussy. Her breath hitched when she felt Stitch's large, long tongue push into her ass. She didn't get much action back there, and was rather sensitive on that end. The two worked together, moving their tongue in circles in both of Kim's holes, trying to quickly overwhelm her.

Kim held on, but still came hard a few minutes later, groaning in pleasure as she soaked Lilo's face. Stitch moved over, licking Kim's juices off of Lilo's face before getting back behind Kim as Lilo picked up her double ended dildo.

"Are you ready~?" Lilo asked as she pushed one end of the toy into her own pussy, lining up the other end to Kim's slit as Stitch lined up to her ass. Kim nodded, "Let's see what you've got~" She said with a challenging tone. Lilo and Stitch shared a determined smirk, both ramming into Kim's tight holes at the same time, groaning as they tried to work their way in deeper.

Kim groaned, beginning to move her hips back and forth slowly, pushing Stitch's cock deeper into her ass and Lilo's toy deeper into her pussy with every movement. It was slow and awkward for a few moments, but then the three of them worked out a steady pace and rhythm together, pumping their hips together and moaning together in pleasure as Stitch and Lilo forced themselves deeper and deeper into Kim until they were both hilted inside her tight, eager holes, making her groan louder.

Kim didn't even need to move after awhile. Lilo and Stitch were hilting themselves inside of her with every thrust and didn't need any help getting deeper inside of her. She moaned loudly, moving her own hands to her chest and beginning to massage her tits. Stitch got an idea, raising his paw and bringing it down hard on Kim's ass, making her cry out as Stitch began spanking her ass hard as he fucked her. Lilo rubbed Kim's body with her hands, moving them down until she reached her clit and rubbed, pinched, and tugged the sensitive nub.

Kim moaned louder and louder, her eyes starting to roll back as the pleasure took over, filling her body. Kim couldn't think straight. She could feel the pleasure building and building up inside her body. A few moments later, Kim screamed out in pleasure as she came hard, almost fainting as she fell to the ground, her legs giving out from under her.

Kim was still conscious, aware of Lilo and Stitch switching placing to keep going. 'These two are crazy...' She thought as the pleasure started up again.

* * *

Jake Long and Lilo both undressed quickly. They had agreed one what they were here to do. They both had something they wanted to try, and they would provide for each other right here, right now, so they could enjoy it and wouldn't need to be judged by anyone in their respective groups. "So, who gets to go first?" Jake asked. Lilo took out a coin, "Heads." She called as she flipped it.

Jake caught the coin and looked at it, "Heads, you're first." Jake said. Lilo smiled, taking out her favorite toy, the double ended dildo, and pushing one end into her pussy as Jake got down on all fours. Lilo held the toy in front of Jake's face, having him lick along the length until it was completely lubed up and covered in his saliva. Lilo got behind Jake, lining up to his ass and thrusting into him.

Even with the saliva, it was still difficult to get inside the tight, unused hole. Jake grunted, gritting his teeth. Lilo moaned, loving the feeling of pushing hard into the boy's ass, getting a feeling similar to the one she got from popping Mertle's cherry. Lilo bucked her hips, groaned as she tried to get it the toy deeper and deeper into Jake's anus.

Jake tried to ignore it altogether, letting Lilo go to town until she came after several minutes of stretching out his ass with her toy. When she was done, Lilo pulled out, taking out the toy and licking both sides of it to taste herself as well as Jake before she put the toy down. Lilo smiled and leaned back against the wall with her legs spread, "Your turn." Lilo said, wiggling her hips and giving Jake a seductive wink. Jake nodded, transforming into his dragon form with a call of, "Dragon up!" His now twelve inch scaled cock springing up.

Lilo gulped, bracing herself against the wall as Jake lined up and slammed his massive cock into her pussy. Lilo cried out as his massive rod pushed into her cunt. She could see her stomach extend, budging from his cock pushing inside her harder and faster. Lilo's tongue lulled out as Jake fucked her harder, his cock too big and too hot for her to even attempt focusing on anything. She just bucked her hips to try taking him deeper.

Jake grunted and groaned, holding her hips tighter and thrusting harder into her, his hips slapping roughly against her, the scales and claws of his dragon form digging into her hard. She cried out in pain, but didn't ask him to stop, actually enjoying the rough treatment. As big as he was in this form, Lilo had taken harder from Stitch experimenting with his super strength while they had fun together.

Jake pulled Lilo closer against his body, holding her sides as well as pressing her closer to him with his wings. Lilo bucked her hips with Jake's, groaning and losing focus as Jake's tail snaked around her body and teased her ass, poking, prodding, and striking it roughly. Lilo cried out and moaned, shuddering and tensing more. He never entered her ass though, as Lilo had asked him not to before.

Lilo didn't have very many clear memories of what happened next. All she knew is that Jake eventually managed to hilt himself inside of her, and she blacked out after he came inside of her.

* * *

"Lilo~" Mertle moaned as Lilo's tongue probed her ass deeper. Lilo, having had fun with all the visiting friends, wanted to go for a victor lap to close out the week. She'd managed to convince Mertle, Stitch, Angel, David, and Nani to all join her for it. Currently they were all grouped around her. Mertle was on her fours on the bed, Lilo's tongue moving fast inside of her ass as her hands pumped along Stitch and David's cocks. Nani laid on her back, her face buried between Lilo's legs, eating her out as Angel laid with her legs around Nani's, grinding their pussies together.

Lilo kept going until all of them came, which took several minutes of hard work on Lilo's part. After which, Lilo shifted her position on Nani and Angel moved back to play with Stitch. Lilo formed a sixty-nine with her sister, rubbing and licking her pussy eagerly as Nani continued her efforts on Lilo's. They moaned happily as they're tongues moved faster inside each other, getting each other wetter and they both moved their tongues in fast circles to find each other's sweet spots.

Lilo came first, Nani following her moments later, both drenching the other's face and both licking their lips to enjoy their juices. As they did this, David joined them, first moving to thrust into Nani's pussy, pumping into her as Lilo licked and sucked on his balls as he did. David groaned in pleasure from Lilo's efforts, thrusting faster and harder into Nani. Nani moaned happily as well, moving her hips harder back against David's as he did.

David kept going, pausing when he felt Nani tense up around him, cumming with a groan of pleasure. David pulled out, moving over to line up to Lilo's pussy and thrust into her hard, Nani pleasing his balls the way Lilo had before as he pumped his hips into the smaller girl. Lilo moaned, licking Nani's pussy harder as David pumped into her, her natural tightness making them both cum in near unison in only a matter of minutes.

David pulled out of went back to having fun with Nani as Lilo went to the bed were Mertle, Angel, and Stitch were. Lilo smiled, starting with Angel. The pink furred alien laid on her side, Lilo doing the same and locking their legs around each other, bucking their hips together and moaning as they ground their pussies together. Their hips pushed together hard as their lovers watched, Mertle's small hand stroking Stitch's member as Stitch's fingers pumped into Mertle's wet pussy.

Lilo and Angel groaned, bucking their hips together harder and faster, both getting hotter and hornier as they got closer. They moaned louder as they noticed their lovers playing with each other. Lilo and Angel came hard, crying out loudly as they came together, tensing up as they reached their peak and sat back, panting together until they'd recovered enough to move again.

Lilo got on her fours, Mertle getting in front on her with her legs spread and Stitch getting behind her. Stitch lined his cock up to Lilo's ass, gripping her hips and thrusting forward, groaning in pleasure as Lilo gripped the bed, moaning at the penetration of her tighter hole. Lilo lowered her head, licking her girlfriend's pussy eagerly.

Mertle moaned, holding Lilo's head in place as she felt Lilo's tongue moving inside of her. Stitch had picked up the pace, thrusting faster and deeper into Lilo's ass, stretching her out as Lilo moaned more and more, her tongue moving faster inside of Mertle. Lilo came first, groaning as her walls clenched tightly around Stitch's shaft, pushing him over the edge as well and making him pump hot cum into her.

Lilo paused for a moment, but soon her tongue was moving again inside of Mertle's pussy, pushing her over the edge after another minute of pleasure. Lilo licked her lips, loving the taste of Mertle's juices. All of them laid back to pant and catch their breath, smiling as they looked each other over, knowing they were far from done. Lilo leaned over, kissing Mertle happily, loving her girlfriend, loving her life, and loving that Mertle was reaching to the bag of toys Lilo had placed on the bed for them.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I was really excited to write this story, and I really hope you all enjoyed reading it. Lilo and Stitch is one of my favorite childhood movies and animated series. What ideas did you wish I'd gone with for this story? Which ideas in this story were your favorite? And do you have any ideas for further lemons fics in the Lilo and Stitch universe?**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
